


Zawsze uciekam

by avoidingvampires



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, I Tried
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidingvampires/pseuds/avoidingvampires
Summary: James nie myśli, że kiedykolwiek uda mu się zapomnieć.





	Zawsze uciekam

Wiem, co się zdarzyło, co zrobiłem. Ale zlewa to się w jakąś historię, w koszmarną opowieść, którą ktoś sobie wymyślił i kazał mi w nią wierzyć. Pamiętam wszystkich ludzi, których zabiłem. Pamiętam ich skręcone z bólu twarze całe we krwi, a także moją, pozbawioną wyrazu. Nadal do tego wracam, a wszystko co się stało mogę skojarzyć jedynie z własnym cierpieniem.

Czasami budzę się w nocy, gdy oni wszyscy mi się śnią. Sceny tych morderstw, a potem jakiś głos przepełniony pychą. Wiem, że nic wtedy nie czułem. Dziś czuję, jak moją głowę rozsadza palące poczucie winy oraz gniew skierowany ku mnie samemu. Budzę się i oddycham ciężko. Trę oczy aż zajdą gorzkimi łzami, po czym mrugam patrząc w ciepłą czerń nad moją głową, widząc jedynie delikatnie sączące się światło latarni.

Rogers mówi, że to nie moja wina, bo mieli nade mną kontrolę. Kiwam głową i uśmiecham się, wznosząc lekko kąciki ust, żeby się mną nie przejmował. Nie chcę, żeby Steve się martwił, choć na razie jest jedyną osobą, która to robi. Nikt oprócz niego nie wierzy, że jestem niewinny.

Momentami nawet ja sam.

Rozprostowywuję mechaniczne palce i drugą ręką dotykam chłodnego metalu. Kolejna fala bezradności zalewa umysł, a moim ciałem wstrząsają krótkie dreszcze. Łapię świszcząco powietrze, choć wiem, że najlepsze co mogę zrobić to już nigdy tego nie robić. Wspominam trzymany przeze mnie w dłoni pistolet i zastanawiam się, co by było, gdybym skończył ze sobą wcześniej. Kaleczę swoje prawe przedramię krawędziami metalu i zaciskam zęby, aby stłumić sumienie, które boli bardziej niż zdarta skóra.

Oni są bohaterami. Ratują ludzi, dają im nadzieję, że ten świat może zmienić się na lepsze. Kończą z czarnymi charakterami, ale kim jestem więc ja, że mnie nie zabili? Czasem czuję się jakbym stał na linii, która przedziela dobro i zło. Całkiem jakby ktoś próbował mnie przeciągnąć w krystaliczne, białe światło, a ja zapierałbym się nogami, tylko po to, by nie zdołało oświetlić mojej twarzy. Bo od kilkudziesięciu lat to już nie James Barnes, chłopak z Brooklynu. To morderca szarpany nic nieznaczącymi porywami głuchego egoizmu.

Czasy kiedy Zimowy Żołnierz nie czuł nic minęły. Chociaż ten metalowy posmak w ustach nadal przychodzi za każdym razem, kiedy zlewa mnie zimny pot. Chcę zniknąć, obrócić się w niepamięć i jak najdalej stąd uciec.

Zawsze uciekam.


End file.
